Murder
Murder was a Havocon in the Transformers: Extinction fanon. Killing Spree Centuries ago, before either the war with Tarn or with Iacon, before the terrorist bombings of Action Vos!, the city of Vos was host to menace of a completely different kind. A spate of brutal killings had shocked the slum areas into a self-inflicted curfew, for fear of falling prey to the vicious serious killings of the Night Creeper. Seventeen women and youngsters were found dismembered and violated in the southern ghettoes before a suspect was finally apprehended and sentenced, the seemingly mild-mannered Gearshift, a mechanic from Vos’ east side. When charged with the murders, he willingly confessed, and was sentenced to spend the rest of his life in prison. Vos-Iacon War When the war with Iacon was entering its endgame, and Governor Shotmaker conscripted the populations of his overcrowded prisons as a last-ditch regiment to throw into the meat-grinder of war, Gearshift was among those who found himself on the front line. As was common amongst the convict regiments, Gearshift adopted a pseudonym upon being conscripted, choosing Murder to reflect the horror of his past crimes. As a soldier, Murder was in no way extraordinary, but the expertise he had acquired in torturing his victims proved invaluable during the interrogation of captured enemies. Interwar Period Murder survived the war, and was granted his freedom in return for his military service. However, within months of the war ending, a new wave of killings had begun to the north of Vos. None suspected Murder initially, as the pattern which the new killer employed was in no way similar to his past murders, instead bearing more resemblance to the lynchings upon which Action Vos! would later embark. However, as months dragged by, he grew more careless in his actions, and soon reverted back to his old pattern. Before long he was caught again, and sentenced to life in gladiatorial arenas. He soon settled into his new life eagerly, and his skill as a fighter grew with each victory. Vos-Tarn War When the war with Tarn broke out, Starscream was quick to follow in his predecessor’s footsteps, and formed the Havocon Division, a regiment composed of those criminals who had been sentenced to a life of pit fighting. Murder found himself a soldier once more, this time enjoying the thick of the fighting as well as resuming his former interrogation position. He also found a personal idol in the form of the commander of the Havocon Division, an imposing figure named Misanthropy. Murder admired the way he could instantly disconnect from his emotions, seemingly capable of handling the consequences of any number of war crimes. When the war finished, and Misanthropy disappeared, Murder was one of the many remaining Havocons who struggled to fill the power vacuum left behind, which was ultimately filled by the thuggish Genocide. After this, Murder seemed to lose interest in the Havocons, often striking out on his own to torture and kill any interlopers he found encroaching on Vos’ territory, always waiting for the day when Misanthropy would return to lead the Havocons and return Vos to its former glory. Death Murder’s ultimate fate was to be death at the hands of Dreadspawn, close friend to Misanthopy. Murder attempted to ambush Dreadspawn in order to usurp his position, and was gunned down in a hail of lead for his impudence. His desire to see his commander again, however, was fulfilled, as Misanthropy stayed with the former Havocon during his last breaths, bidding farewell to the soldier he had come to see as a son. Category:Characters Category:Transformers: Extinction Category:Havocon Division Category:Males